


Good

by drury



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Just the two of them, They do talk about Jace a bit I believe also, This is a fic exclusively about romantic!climon, romantically, sooo don't read if you've got a problem with that thanks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 21:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drury/pseuds/drury
Summary: A very short fic where Clary explains herself and Simon and Clary make up rather than breaking up in 2x15





	Good

**Author's Note:**

> Clary/Simon on the show as a couple is very under appreciated so I wanted to try and do them some justice because they deserve better imo :)) please comment with any positivity, it's very appreciated and noted.

"Kissing you....trying to be more than friends....it was a mistake." Simon told her firmly, gently taking his hands out of hers. Though he'd done it as softly as possible, Clary still felt like he'd yanked his hands out of her grasp and she barely stopped herself from wincing in pain.

"Simon, please. You and me, we're good. And I've never lied to you. I wouldn't lie about this." She reached out for him while talking, trying to take his hands again, and he let her, albeit reluctantly. 

"And being with you, it's taught me that loving someone...it's not supposed to hurt. It's supposed to be good. And we are good. We are so good."

Simon looked down again, almost like he was afraid to meet her gaze, afraid of what he'd find. "I don't need you to not have feelings for him...I never did. I just need you, and us. That's it. Because I love you, Clary."

"Simon...it's...it's not like that," Clary searched for the right words. "Him and me..he's my ex, and maybe I do still have feelings for him but I....it's you, Simon. I want you. I choose you. And to be completely honest, I have no idea if the Seelie Court was a trick or not but it doesn't matter to me. I don't need any vines to tell me that I love you."

Simon tightened his grip on her fingers. 

"Because I do, Simon. I love you."

"So," Simon smiled at her, wiping his eyes, "we're good, Fray?"

"We're good." Simon smiled at her and in that moment, Clary was pretty sure the moon could have come crashing out of the sky, and she wouldn't have even noticed. Because it was going to be her and Simon together and it was going to be good. It was going to be great.


End file.
